


I’m A Lumberjack (And I’m Okay)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek may be pining. But it's okay. There are a lot of trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m A Lumberjack (And I’m Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote on tumblr. Hope you guys like it.

Derek is sore from his day out in the woods with the crew. It was humid and he’s sweat through his undershirt and has already taken off his plaid button-up. So he’s looking forward to sacking out in front of his TV with a cold one. He’s on auto-pilot so he blindsided when he collides with someone, scattering a mess of papers, a hand gripping his arm. Derek’s ready to tear out someone’s throat.

“Watch it,” he growls.

“Sorry,” says a wiry voice and Derek looks at the sight in front of him and his mouth goes dry.

The guy in the tight fitted uniform grins sheepishly at him and Derek’s heart stutters. His pale hand is a sharp contrast to the sun-kissed skin of Derek’s arm which he grabbed to steady himself. Derek can’t help but stare.

“And I’m taking off my hand,” the guy says, holding his hands up in surrender. An action that sets a coil of warmth in Derek’s heart. The guy smiles before licking his lips. “I’ll just, pick up these papers.”

And Derek’s eyes can’t help to be draw to the curvature of his back when he bends down. He’s snaps back to himself and bends down also to help with the mess.

“Oh, thanks,” grins the man and Derek catches his name on the lanyard hanging from his neck. Stiles. What kind of name is Stiles? “I wouldn’t want to waste paper. Trees aren’t a renewable resource.”

“You can plant them,” says Derek and mentally berates himself for saying something so asinine.

Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. “Yeah! That’s actually what these flyers are for! The Parks Services are trying to get a Green Initiative going. We’re planting trees next week. Deforestation has become a real problem because of-“

“Lumberjacks,” Derek says and Stiles blinks at him. And gives him a once over.

“Let’s not play the blame game,” smiles Stiles. “You could always come out and-“

“Yes,” Derek agrees.

“Wow that’s great. Here’s a flyer,” says Stiles. “We could use all the support really.”

Derek already knows he’ll plant hundreds of trees to get Stiles to smile at him like he is now.


End file.
